Fascination
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: La fascination d'une jeune fille pour son sang... Histoire d'un rat de bibliothèque à bout, d'une ado qui pousse trop loin la scarification. Si vous êtes déprimé e à éviter, vous serez prévenu e . Pas de lemon.


Une histoire courte, écrite sur un coup de tête pendant un coup de blues... ndc:GRRRR Pas bien les coups de blues!! Même si ca fait écrire!! little beattle: je les contrôle pas malheureusement

Merci à lily la tigresse 56 pour sa correction. ndc: bonjour a tous!! Ravie de vous revoir pour un nouvel OS de ma chérie!! et n'oubliez pas: review!!

**Le suicide n'est pas la solution, la scarification non plus. **Ne souffrez pas en silence, criez vos douleurs, et vivez car un jour où l'autre, le soleil brillera et là, vous vous direz que vous avez bien fait de vivre, que cela en valait la peine, pour vous et votre famille...

**ndc: INTERDIT AUX PERSONNES A TENDANCES SUICIDAIRES !! ET AUX MOINS DE 16 ANS!! CECI EST UN SUJET SENSIBLE QUI N'EST PAS A METTRE ENTRE TOUTES LES MAINS!! **

_**Résumé: **_La fascination d'une jeune fille pour son sang... Histoire d'un rat de bibliothèque à bout, d'une ado qui pousse trop loin la scarification. Si vous êtes déprimé(e) à éviter, vous serez prévenu(e).

_**Perso: **_Hermione Granger, version rat de bibliothèque...

Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Fascination...**_

Je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre. J'ai fermé la porte à clé. Je sais que ca ne sert à rien, personne ne viendra. Qui pensera à la triste fille que je suis? Qui viendra prendre des nouvelles du rat de bibliothèque? De la fille qui ne sait pas s'amuser? J'ai gardé ce rôle longtemps, trop longtemps, la bonne poire qui passait son devoir ou donnait les réponses durant le contrôle, celle qui sert quand on en a besoin et qu'on jette ensuite comme un vulgaire chiffon. On ne fait même pas semblant d'écouter ses peines. A quoi bon? Elle doit surêment pleurer pour son dernier contrôle parce qu'elle n'a pas eu la note maximale! Bien sur, ses chagrins, ses problèmes, ce n'est pas important!

Je me lève de mon lit, prend ma lampe de chevet et l'explose contre le mur, j'hurle à m'en décrocher la machoire. Ensuite c'est le tour de ma table de chevet puis mes livres, mes précieux livres, mes seuls confidents... Pathétique, non? Oui je suis pathétique, et vous savez le pire? C'est que j'en suis tout a fait consciente. Effrayant, non? Se lever tous les matins en sachant que vous êtes pathétique, manger en vous demandant pourquoi vous existez parce que vous ne servez à rien, vous coucher le soir en sachant que demain sera pire, en n'ayant pas envie de se réveiller le lendemain... Et voilà, maintenant, je pleure... Encore et toujours, ces fichues larmes...

Je m'effondre sur mon lit et tente de retenir mes sanglots. Je me mords les lèvres. Le goût du sang envahit ma bouche, qu'importe? Je m'en fous, de ça comme de tout, d'eux, de leur guerre, de la vie, de ma vie... J'en ai marre, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer dans ce monde qui ne semble pas fait pour moi. Est-ce trop demandé d'exister? Ne plus être invisible, rien qu'une journée, que quelqu'un me demande comment je vais, ou simplement bonjour, et pas que pour avoir mes notes... Mais je sais que c'est impossible...

Vous voulez une bonne blague? Un avion s'est écrasé il y a une semaine. Tous les passagers sont morts. Dans le lot, il y avait mes parents... Les seules personnes qui faisaient attention à moi... Qui me connaissaient... Mes ongles me rentrent dans ma main, tant je serre les poings, je n'ai qu'une envie tout détruire et dormir, dormir, pour toujours, le sommeil éternel... Du sang, encore... Ma main saigne je crois, je la remonte vers mon visage, et j'observe, facsinée, ces gouttes de sang, mon sang, qui s'écoule doucement hors de ma main droite, goutte, goutte... Je veux en voir plus, beaucoup plus, tellement plus... Je ferme les yeux et revois ma mère, ses yeux chocolats si doux me dire " Si un jour ils nous arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu vives mon ange, que tu vives et que tu sois heureuse..." Ce souvenir fait redoubler mes pleurs, je ne tente plus de retenir mes sanglots.

Heureuse? Comment voulez que je le sois? Je suis qu'une pauvre fille qui souffre en silence. Une fille qui n'a pas assez de caractère pour dire " J'existe", qui est incapable de se rebiffer, qui est un pantin! Une fille qui se haït... Je me haïs, haïs qui je suis, ce que je représente. Je suis le modèle du conformisme, gentille fille pas très belle, voir laide, intelligente, naïve, cloche, qui ne déroge jamais aux règles, qui s'adapte, la bonne poire en somme... En plus, je suis faible, je n'ai pas de courage, je me demande ce qu'il y a de Griffondor chez moi... Si vous saviez... j'ai envie de tout quitter, de partir... qu'est-ce qu'il me retient à cette vie? Rien, pourquoi je resterais dans un monde qui me rejette, qui fait tout pour mon malheur...

Je fixe le couteau qui se trouve par terre. J'ai toujours un couteau dans ma table de nuit. Quelques fois, je m'en suis servie... Je me rappelle de la douleur physique en moi, ce sentiment qui monte, du sang écarlate qui coule... Magnifique vision, j'avais envie de le gouter... Je l'ai fait... Encore une preuve que je n'ai pas ma place dans votre monde, je ne pense pas comme vous, je ne suis pas comme vous. Ici, je ne suis rien, mais peut-être, ailleurs, là-bas, loin, très loin...

Ma maman me racontait quand j'étais petite, heureuse, que quand les gens mourraient, ils allaient dans les étoiles... J'ai toujours voulu voir à quoi ça ressemblait, là-bas, cet endroit... J'imagine, plus de soucis, plus de problèmes, plus de peines, plus de pleurs... Juste le calme, la joie, la vie, la vraie vie, celle qu'on a envie de vivre...Une grande prairie avec un grand ciel bleu, là-bas je ne serais que moi...

Sans m'en rendre compte, je joue avec le couteau qui se trouve dans ma main. Je le lance et tente de le rattraper. Je n'y arrive pas, il frôle mon poignet, du sang coule, goutte, goutte, goutte... J'aime cette vision, alors je laisse couler...

Je me rappelle du regard de ma mère la fois où elle m'a vue avec un rasoir à la main, la stupeur sur son visage, puis la compréhension de pourquoi je ne voulais pas aller à la piscine... Elle m'a fait promettre de ne plus recommencer. Je n'ai pas tenu cette promesse, je me suis sentie mal, alors j'ai appuyé plus fort...

J'ai froid, très froid... Je sens mes forces m'abandonner doucement et la quiètude m'envahir...

Pardonne moi maman, je suis tellement désolée. J'aurais tout raté dans ma vie. Même pas capable de tenir la simple promesse de vivre... si seulement j'en avais encore le courage. Oui, je vais mourir, je le sais et cette pensée me rend tellement sereine...

Mes yeux se ferment doucement, je suis si tranquille, si sereine, comme si plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, j'entends des voix qui me murmurent de me laisser aller, que là-bas je serai heureuse. Elles me disent de belles choses, elles me murmurent combien je suis intelligente et forte, que ce n'est pas grave si je meurs, de toute façon personne ne s'en rendra compte. Que là où je vais les gens m'aimeront...

Etrangement, les souvenirs qui me reviennent sont ceux de mon enfance. La seule période de ma vie où j'ai été heureuse. Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai fais du vélo, mon premier livre, le premier cadeau que j'ai fait à mon père de mes mains, ça ressemblait à rien et il m'a sourit et...

Une larme, un sourire, un dernier, un premier...

Fin...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

Dédicace à ma famille et à mes ami(e)s, je sais que vous serez toujours là, merci maman, merci tatie de m'avoir enlever mes idées sombres... Je vous aime...

Je sais que peu d'entre vous laisserons une review, mais pensez à combien cela vous fait plaisir quand on vous en laisse une ou qu'un auteur vous répond.

A bientôt,

Little Beattle, qui vous souhaite une vie remplie de bonheur...

ndc: snif... c'est triste... A tout ceux qui sont mal dans leur peau et dans leur tête, je leur dis de tenir bon. Un jour, votre tour viendra d'être heureux. C'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé... Alors tenez bon, et n'hésitez pas à vous faire aider en cas de besoin, ce n'est pas une honte.


End file.
